Yo lo amo
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Yo lo amo como a nada en el mundo, el a mi no.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les traigo este Drabble, o algo parecido, no actualizare historias hasta que salga de vacaciones una vez más, porque ahora estoy a tope con lo de mi dichosa salida, y estoy con los exámenes para la Universidad, sin más ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la Maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi

Drabble

 ** _YO LO AMO_**

Yo lo supe desde un principio, él no me quería, y nunca lo haría.  
Pero aun así lo ame, lo ame como a nadie.  
Trate de ser merecedora de su amor.  
Trate de ser digna, para él.  
Trate de que el me mirara, de que me notara…  
De que me amara.

Lo intente medio año  
Seis meses  
veinticuatro semanas  
ciento sesenta y ocho días.

Lo intentaría más tiempo  
Lo quiero hacer más tiempo  
Lo hare más tiempo.

Pero tal vez no sea ideal  
Él no me ama  
No me quiere  
No siente nada por mí.

Le he visto con otra chica  
Y por fin entendí  
Yo no soy ni una sombra  
No soy siquiera una persona.

Al verlos me imagine a mí de su mano  
Y a pesar de que alguna vez enrede mis dedos entre estas  
A pesar de haber probado sus labios  
Él lo hacía de diferente forma con ella.

Lo necesitaba  
Lo necesito  
Lo necesitare.

Los pocos días que han transcurrido  
Han sido un calvario  
Un sufrimiento constante.

Siento en mi estómago un gran vacío  
Siento mi corazón roto  
Siento los ojos arder  
Siento mi espíritu decaído  
Siento mi alma muerta.

Aún recuerdo el sabor de sus labios  
La textura de los mismos  
Aun siento su agarre en mi mano  
Aun siento ese beso que me llevo al cielo y al infierno.

Pero tal vez todo quede grabado en mi corazón  
Tal vez solo lo recuerde yo  
Tal vez solo lo atesorare yo.

Quiero verlo una vez más  
Quiero hablarle una vez más  
Quiero respirar su aroma  
Quiero besarle una vez más  
Quiero que me abrace una vez más  
Quiero enredar mis dedos en su cabello.

Quiero que se acuerde de mí  
Porque yo siempre me acordare de él.

Necesito su amor  
Y lo necesito ahora.

Y ahora mientras escribo cada palabra  
Que tal vez no tenga concordancia  
Que no tenga sentido  
Que se escuchen vacías  
Que no esté bien redactado  
Que sea un esperpento.

Ahora que escribo esto  
Siento mi alma romperse aún más  
Siento mi corazón doler  
Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos  
Siento un nudo en la garganta  
Me siento tan vacía.

Tal vez no gane nada con esto  
Y no espero ganar nada con esto  
Solo desahogarme un poco.

Se bien que  
No soy lo que antes era  
Y que no lo seré  
Pero no importa.

Y aún tengo la esperanza  
Y aún tengo el anhelo  
De que él me diga un te quiero  
Aún tengo el sueño  
de que me diga un te amo.

Y tal vez si el cosmos  
el universo  
y todas las deidades de este mundo terrenal  
Conspiran a mi favor  
Tendré la suerte de escuchar un  
Te amo de sus labios.

Yo te amo  
y te amare.

 ** _Kagome Higurashi_**

04:15 PM 15/03/16 ¿Reviews?

Obvio como mi pareja es el Sesshome obvio Kagome, lo escribe pensando en Sessho rico, pa´aclarar sus dudas por si las tenian

La verdad es que, así es como me siento ahora, muy pero que muy devastada, y me sentía tan inspirada que decidí plasmarlo, aunque suene muy ridículo, Discúlpenme no se escribir muy bien estas cosas, de hecho soy pésima, pero bueno espero no sé, haha que se compadezcan de mí, L Espero leernos pronto, ya saben cuándo salga de vacaciones actualiza, espero que les vaya bien, les mando besos con muchas muchas lágrimas.

P.D: Quien comience con sus cosas de, está muy feo, eres pésima redactando, eres blah blah blah, solo les puedo decir algo. COMAN CAQUITA :3 que me la sudan sus comentarios. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, les traigo conti por que me lo pidio una hermosa persona , asi que mejor no interrumpo y ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la Maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi

Drabble

 **LO SABIA**

Siempre supe sobre sus sentimientos  
pero los ignore  
ella es hermosa  
no lo negare.

Me han dicho que ha derramado lagrimas por mí  
pero lo sabía  
Me han dicho que sufre por mi amor  
pero lo sabía.

No importa lo que pase  
yo tengo a alguien a mí lado  
y ella lo sabe.

Sin querer la he visto llorando  
Sobre una banca  
sola…

Me acerque a ella y me miro como si fuera un dios  
Como si fuera su salvación  
Me miro como solo lo hace una persona enamorada.

Sin en cambio yo la vi como a alguien más  
Como alguien ordinario  
Como alguien mira a una roca.

Me pronuncio un **Yo te amo  
** pero yo lo sabía  
La mire con un poco de pena y pronuncie un  
Yo no.

Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas  
Y me sonrió de forma dulce  
Ya lo sabía  
me dijo antes de marcharse.

La observe mezclarse entre las personas.

No sé por qué lo dijo  
si ya lo sabía.

A pesar de ya haberle besado  
Por qué me lo pidió  
A pesar de haber entrelazado nuestros dedos  
Porque yo lo decidí.

A pesar de no amarla  
Aún recuerdo el sabor de sus labios  
A pesar de no quererla  
Aún recuerdo lo sedoso de su cabello.

Y a pesar de todo  
Yo la ame  
pero nunca se lo diré  
Porque esto no lo sé ni yo.

Porque esto solo lo sabe mi alma  
Porque esto solo lo sabrá ella.

Y por qué ahora estoy amando a alguien  
Por que ahora tengo a quien mirar  
Por qué ahora no me importa romper su corazón.

Por qué no me importa que me ame  
Después de todo  
Lo sabía.

04:16 PM 18/03/16 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, aun sigo triste por que yo lo amaba, así que nada mejor que cortarme las venas, espero que les guste, esta un poquis raro, pero si quieren otra parte me dicen, sin mas me despido por que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mami :3 y tengo cositas que hacer  
Nos leemos pronto, les mando beshos con mushas mushas lagrimas como la vez pasada.

Aquien no le guste ya sabe mi nuevo lema ¡Come caquita!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, les traigo conti por que pues algo me pico ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la Maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi

Drabble

 **DE A POCO**

De a poco lo olvide  
y de a poco mejore  
de apoco su amor se desvaneció  
de apoco todo cambio.

Ya no dolía tanto  
y en un momento ya no dolió  
me dio igual  
que pasara en su vida  
Daba igual que fuera.

No dolía verlos juntos  
Ni siquiera un poco  
De hecho yo ya ni los notaba.

Y a pesar de que el en su ser  
guardara el secreto del universo  
yo ya no lo quería saber.

De a poco ese secreto  
se fue de mi cabeza  
y de a poco un secreto más llego.

Ahora ya no era él, el universo  
Ahora yo era el universo  
Alguien quería saber el secreto del universo  
oculto en mi ser.

Y de a poco me di cuenta  
que a él le gustaban los amores comunes  
Le gustaban las cosas  
ordinarias  
le gustaba lo fácil.

Y sin en cambio  
yo le ofrecí algo demasiado complejo  
que a pesar de poderlo tener fácil  
no quiso complicarse.

No quería a un ser tan raro como yo  
No quería un ser dispuesto a dar la vida por el  
No quería un ser capaz de amarlo más de lo que se amaba a si mismo  
No quería a alguien con tanto amor.

Y de a poco comprendí  
que me tenía que amar más  
que no a veces me amaran  
que no siempre algo ocurrirá.

Y ahora quiero saber  
si hay más universos  
si hay más realidades  
si hay algo paralelo.

Quiero conocer aquello que me transporte  
al lugar más lejano del universo  
que me lleve al punto  
más profundo en el mar.

Que ame lo complejo  
Que ame lo verdadero  
que me ame más de lo que amo  
que me ame como soy.

Que comprenda mis miradas  
que comprenda los suspiros.

Que necesite mi amor  
y yo necesite el suyo.

Pero algo sé  
Que nadie lo amara  
como yo lo ame.

Que aun que otra bese sus labios  
Y aun que otra diga amarlo.

Sé que por el nadie daría la vida  
como yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo  
y aun lo estaría.

Y de a poco comprenderá  
que amores como el mío  
jamás va a encontrar.

Y suena arrogante  
Y suena fatal  
pero es una verdad  
por qué solo una vez en la vida se entrega el corazón así.

Pero sé que a alguien voy a llegar a amar  
sin el corazón que entregue  
y entonces en ese momento  
de apoco descubriré  
Que sin el todo estará bien.

Pero algo si sé  
que el universo ya no radica en él.

09:31 PM 21/03/2016 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, ya veré con los días si hago otro  
Les digo algo sin duda es el que más me ha gustado y gracias a Kami, por fin ya no me duele tanto el corazón, y ya aprendí que puedo estar sin él  
y no era mi ex era un chico del que estoy perdidamente enamorada y que lo amo, más sin en cambio él no me correspondió y se consiguió una novia que pues la verdad es de esas pirujeishon, ya saben las que solo viven para joder la vida pero pues que le he de hacer, yo por el doy la vida, y aun le amo, porque este es un sentimiento que no se va de la noche a al mañana pero ya creo que lo amo de una forma más sana, de esas en la que los amas pero solo de lejos, sin molestarlo, y ya casi si pensarlos, pero bueno creo que mi vida no es lo suficiente interesante, y después de que me pensara esto varias veces quiero decirles.

Si alguien quiere que le escriba algo parecido con alguna vivencia, puede pasarse a mi FB personal y dejarme un mensaje que con todo el gusto del mundo se los escribiré, sin más me despido les mando un beso con musha musha paz y felicidad y nos leemos pronto.

P.D: Me encanta mi nuevo lema COMAN CAQUITA.


End file.
